Due to the restrictions of usable area, avoidance of the secondary pollution and other reasons, city garbage transfer stations need to use a vertical-type garbage container. The patent literature of publication number CN201437459U discloses its technology proposal. In order to transship this garbage container or the like of stowage, a special truck is needed to be equipped.
Currently, a published dedicated frame assembly of a transport vehicle is equipped with a turnover mechanism and a wire pulling mechanism. When the turnover mechanism is loaded, it will be lift to be in the maximum angle; the pulling mechanism pulls the dustbin to the turnover mechanism, and the turnover mechanism is dropped and placed the dustbin on the frame. When it is unloaded, the turnover mechanism lifts the dustbin to be in the maximum angle, and the pulling mechanism pulls the dustbin to be vertically placed on the ground. However, this vehicle can only transport one dustbin each time; that is, unit-transport cost is high while the transport efficiency is low. To solve the aforementioned transport defects, the patent literature of publication No. CN201436226U discloses a full-trailer type dustbin transport vehicle. According to its technical proposal, it mainly comprises a frame body, a roller shaft of a rolling chute symmetrically distributed on the frame and used for forming a stroke of loading and unloading the dustbin, a pulling bar fixed on a bogie and used for connecting a limber and steering, a stopper positioned at the front section of the frame assembly and used for positioning the dustbin, and a safety locking pin positioned on the back end of the frame assembly and used for locking the dustbin. Through the abovementioned special vehicle of which the back part is additionally hanged with this full trailer and forms a co-train type, two dustbins can be transferred and transported at each time, increasing transport efficiency. However, a single-tank transport vehicle (the bogie) and the full transport vehicle (the rear) have many security risks as they have connection type of pulling a bar, which is prone to have security incidents. Therefore, many countries, including China, have banned using this co-train-style mode of transport.
The patent literature of publication No. CN201436226U also discloses a method of using this full-trailer transport vehicle to load and unload the dustbin. Specifically, when loading, a transit vehicle and the rear part of the full trailers vehicle are in butt joint; a turnover mechanism of the transit vehicle lifts the dustbin to be in a certain angle and facilitates the dustbin to fully slid into tracks of the full-trailer vehicle, and the transit vehicle moves forward and reverses to slowly push the dustbin into the full-trailer vehicle again. When unloading, the transit vehicle and the rear part of the full trailers vehicle are in butt joint; the turnover mechanism is lifted, and the dustbin is raised slowly by the pulling mechanism of the transit vehicle and pushed into the full-trailer vehicle to be transported away.
In order to solve two aforementioned defects of the prior art, the skilled in the art can easily think of using a semi-trailer of a long frame as a transport tool to meet the requirements of transporting two dustbins at the same time. However, as the dustbin is very heavy, it usually needs to be equipped with a separate assembled tool; for example, the dustbin can be loaded and unloaded only through a crane, which is very convenient, has low automation, and is not suitable for logistics requirements for fast and efficient garbage transport.
Combining the abovementioned defects of the prior art, the skilled in the art shall know how to load and unload two dustbins on the same frame (semitrailer) conveniently and rapidly, which is the technical problem needed to be solved.